Roy Baker
|refid = }} Roy Ward Baker was the director of The Adventures of Captain Cosmos at the Hub 360 film studio in October of 2077. Roy is later encountered there as a feral ghoul. Background Roy Baker was the newest director at the Hub 360 film studio for Hubris Comics Publishing's The Adventures of Captain Cosmos television series. Directorial choices Roy made for the series and the treatment of crew behind the scenes led to production problems for the series leading up to the season finale. Lead writer Mary Nichols and writer Gary Bennett both expressed criticism with Roy's script for the finale, "Captain Cosmos vs. the Giant Cockroach from Mars," citing a giant deadly cockroach as being unbelievable. Gary believed Roy was going to run the show into the ground and advised Mary to begin updating her resume as a result.Hub 360 terminal entries: writer's terminal - Season Finale Script Captain Cosmos star Rod Stoddard made multiple complaints to Roy after Jangles, the monkey who played the part of Cosmos' sidekick received the largest of the dressing rooms after input from Jangles' trainer stated the monkey would need room for jungle gym equipment and play room. Roy responded by telling the actor when Captain Cosmos playsets outsell the Jangles the Moon Monkey toys, the topic would be open for discussion again, which prompted Rod to have his agent look into theatre auditions as an alternative to continuing on with the Captain Cosmos series.Hub 360 terminal entries: Captain Cosmos' terminal - Re: Dressing RoomsHub 360 terminal entries: Captain Cosmos' terminal - Re: Auditions In preparation for the finale, producer Frank Marsh asked Roy to meet with General Tucker and the United States Space Administration to discuss a cross promotion. The U.S.S.A. provided access to advanced technology developed for the Mars Shot Project, such as the CC-00 power armor and Cosmic cannon, to be used on screen as part of public relations campaign after the accidental death of a reporter and subsequent cover up at ArcJet Systems slowed progress for the project. Roy accepted the deal, believing it would save considerably on production costs and possibly be profitable enough for both Frank and he to receive a bonus.[360 terminal entries#.5BR.Ward.5D USSA .2F Cpt. Cosmos Promo|Hub 360 terminal entries: Conference terminal - [R.Ward USSA / Cpt. Cosmos Promo]]ArcJet Systems terminal entries:Project manager's terminal - XMB Booster Notes - 10-2077 But the scientists and technicians who brought the equipment to the set were "star-struck" and spent more time fraternizing with Rod and playing with Jangles than performing the necessary safety training. Important details, such as the functioning of the weapons system, were neglected. Hub 360 terminal entries: Production terminal - Shoot status While filming a fight scene, guest star Johnny Morton was seriously injured when the Cosmic cannon, still believed to only be stage prop, discharged live ammunition. Roy insisted filming for the episode would continue, planning to disguise Carl the delivery clerk with a space suit and use him as stand-in for Johnny, and he contacted Frank to ensure Johnny would not be inclined to sue over the injury. [360 terminal entries#.5BR.Ward.5D_Accident|Hub 360 terminal entries: Conference terminal - [R.Ward Accident]] Roy also asked had the receptionist to send out a company-wide message downplaying the damage and explaining the "explosions and screams" were nothing to worry about so filming could continue on schedule. However, accident onset coincided with the nuclear apocalypse of the Great War. An improperly sealed air ventilation system allowed radiation to enter the studio, making several of the survivors sick. Medical attention did not arrive for Johnny, and the remaining cast and crew were trapped inside the studio. Many, including Roy, later became feral ghouls.[360 terminal entries#.5BR.Ward.5D_Accident_on_set|Hub 360 terminal entries: Reception terminal - [R.Ward Accident on set]]Production terminal - It's all over Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Appearances Roy Baker appears only in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Captain Cosmos." Behind the scenes Roy's full name is a reference to the real life film director of the same name, Roy Ward Baker. References Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Creation Club characters